


Be My Boyfriend? (Kaisoo)

by honeyxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Basketball, Basketball Player Kim Jongin | Kai, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KaiSoo - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Zhang Yixing, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Student Do Kyungsoo, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Captain of the basketball team Kim Jongin thinks of a cute way to ask cute innocent Do Kyungsoo to be his.





	Be My Boyfriend? (Kaisoo)

**Author's Note:**

> um i love cute and soft kaisoo oof please help me

**Kim Jongin's P.O.V.**

I jumped up and threw the ball straight into the basket.

We were in P.E. and the teacher was letting us do whatever we wanted.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Yixing and I were practicing for tonight's basketball game.

This game meant a lot to me because I had a special surprise for my best friend.

Do Kyungsoo. The cutest innocent boy I have ever met. He and I have been best friends since childhood and over the years, I developed feelings for him. And tonight I was going to confess to him.

I turned and looked over at him, he was sitting up against the wall reading. That's what he does in P.E. when the teacher doesn't force us to do something.

But it's cute watching him read. I'd rather him sit and read instead of being out here where he could get hurt. I don't know what I would do if he got hurt.

"Jongin! The ball!" I turned my attention away from Kyungsoo and grabbed the ball. I dodged Chanyeol and shot the ball in. Sehun and I won, high-fiving each other.

"Another round?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good." I glanced over at Kyungsoo. I heard Chanyeol snort. "Whipped." I rolled my eyes. "Chanyeol, you're the one to talk. Everyone in the whole town knows you are whipped for Baekhyun."

Chanyeol blushed. "Shut up."

We all laughed and I shook my head, walking over to Kyungsoo.

"Hey Soo~" Kyungsoo looked up at me, pushing his glasses up on his face and smiled. "Hey Nini."  

I sat down next to him, pulling him onto my lap so he was facing me. He blushed slightly and put his book to the side. I took his hands in mine and smiled.

"You did well out there Nini, I think you will do amazing tonight." I smiled wide. "You watched me play?" He nodded. "It may seem like all I do is read but I pay attention to you. And I can't wait to see you play tonight."

I smiled about the mentions of tonight. I have everything all set up and my teammates and coach are going to help me as well. Everyone pretty much knows except Kyungsoo. It's going to go great.

"I can't wait either. Oh, I'm not going to be able to take you home after school today, I'm sorry." He smiled and shook my head. "It's okay, I'll get a ride from Baekhyun home and to the game. I already know he's going to go for Chanyeol."

I nodded. "Okay, I can't wait."

I smiled and leaned back against the wall, playing with his hands as he talked on and on about his day and the book he was reading.

We sat like that for a while until the teacher blew the whistle, signaling that we all needed to change. Kyungsoo got up and I followed behind him, walking hand-in-hand towards the locker room.

He went over in the corner to change. He told me he doesn't like people staring at his body.

I think his body is cute.

As I kept talking to the boys about tonight's game, I kept glancing at Kyungsoo. I couldn't help it, I was just making sure he was okay.

The bell ringed and everyone walked out of the locker room. "You coming Jongin?" I shook my head. "Nah I'll catch up to you guys later." The boys nodded and they walked out leaving only me and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo grabbed his bag and smiled at me. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"Of course, I always walk you to class. Come on." I held my hand out and he grabbed it, both of us making our way out of the locker room and the gym.

We made it to his class and stood outside the door. "I'll see you at tonight's game okay?" He smiled and nodded. "I'll be there cheering you on." I smiled and pulled him into a hug, holding him close to me.

He hugged me back.

We pulled away and I smiled. "Love you Soo~" He blushed slightly. "Love you too Nini, see you later."

I waved at him before making my way to class.

 

_Do Kyungsoo's P.O.V._

The bell finally ringed and I let out a sigh of relief.

Baekhyun and I made our way to my locker. "So are you excited for tonight's game?" I shrugged, putting my stuff inside. "I mean I guess, it's just like every other game he's had, Baek."

He chuckled and nodded.

I closed my locker and we made our way to his car.

We got in and he pulled out of the school parking lot and started heading towards my house. "Okay, so I was thinking that maybe you should wear that cute pink shirt you own with some cute shorts." I frowned. "Why? I only wear that shirt for special events."

He glanced at me. "This is a special event." I looked at him confused. "But it's just a basketba-"

"I said wear the pink shirt and shorts! Or else I'll slap you!"

"Jesus Christ, okay."

He smiled and pulled into my driveway. "Good so I'm going to head home and get ready and I'll be back to pick you up! Hope you will be wearing that outfit." I rolled my eyes but nodded, getting out of the car and heading inside.

I went upstairs to my room, throwing my bag to the side and walking over to my closet.

I looked through all my clothes before pulling out the shirt. I shook my head, placing it on my bed, heading over to my dresser and grabbing my shorts. I don't see what the big deal is about dressing up when it's just a basketball game.

I quickly changed before going into the bathroom and fixing my hair. I pushed my glasses up on my face, sighing as I made my way to the living room.

I hope Jongin likes this outfit.

I blushed slightly at the thought of him.

I have had a huge crush on him since we were children. And it's always grown stronger as each year has passed.

Some people at school already think we are together from the way we act, always hold hands and being close in some way. I end up blushing and telling them we aren't but sometimes I just want to say yes.

I heard a honk and got up, going outside and seeing Baekhyun.

He whistled at me and I just shook my head, making my way to his car and hopping in.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually listened to me for once!" I glared at him. "I just didn't want to get slapped." He giggled and shrugged, pulling out of the driveway and driving to the school.

"You look cute, Jongin is going to thank me later."

I blushed and shook my head. "He probably won't notice." I heard Baekhyun snort but not say anything.

We pulled up to school and got out, heading into the gym. The game hadn't started yet.

"Can we sit up front? I want to get a good view of Chanyeol." I nodded and followed him to our seat.

It was finally time, both sides walking out.

Jongin looked over at me and smiled wide, I blushed and waved.

They sat up in their positions on the court and beginned.

 

_***Skips to Halftime*** _

 

It was time for the halftime show and I sighed, leaning back.

We were winning so far.

"I think I'm going to go get something to drink." Baekhyun quickly shook his head. "I don't think you should do that." I looked at him confused. "What? Why?"

"Beca-"

We were interrupted by a voice, not just any voice, Jongin's.

I looked over at him, watching him stand in the middle of the court. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone got quiet. I looked over at Baekhyun and saw him smiling at me. I watched some of the boys from the team stand behind him.

"Alright, Do Kyungsoo, will you please come forward?"

Baekhyun pushed me up and I slowly walked in front of Jongin, blushing. "Do Kyungsoo, from the moment we became friends as kids, I knew I wanted you in my life forever. And you have been in my life so far but as my best friend. And I want you in my life as something different. I have always liked you and my feelings have grown stronger each year. You're so adorable and honestly the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. So I have one question for you."

He ran over to the boys and they all unzipped their jackets.

On white shirts, they all had one letter painted on them.

It spelled, "Will You Be My Boyfriend?"

I felt tears form in my eyes, nodding my head yes as I ran up to him, jumping in his arms.

Everyone cheered around us as Jongin held me close. "God I thought you'd never ask." He chuckled placing me down.

He leaned forward and kissed me, I kissed him back.

We pulled away and I blushed, realizing everyone was watching us.

"I love you Soo~"

I smiled. "I love you too Nini, now go kick some butt."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
